


Anger Problems and Sexual Revenge

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Five is a Fleshlight, How Do I Tag, It counts as underage?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Throat Bulge, Underage Rape/Non-con, i like that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He's nervous, Five Hargreeves is nervous.It's just that Klaus isn't exactly small, he just choke on his fucking dick for god's sake, so he's allowed to be nervous.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198
Collections: Anonymous





	Anger Problems and Sexual Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> So I really don't know what I was doing. But Five looked so cute on season 2 that I had to write this.  
> Also english is not my first language.

Number Five was known for breaking the rules at the academy, always sneaking out, staying up after curfew talking to Vanya, and everything without a consequence on his life.

But if Klaus tried to do any of those things it would mean even more special training, because the thing is while number four is also smart his mind was always cloudy, making him incapable of doing that, so he did get punished.

It was unfair, really, the little shit never got a consequence and now was the only one treated with a little bit of decency by their Dad. Klaus is not gonna lie, he feels like shit right now, being possessed and everything, it wasn't a pleasant experience even if it was just for a couple of seconds, but the rage, the rage he though wasn't there anymore, came back, seeing how Five could still get away with everything he wanted, that rage was somehow stronger.

So using all of the determination he could gather and after leaning on Luther to stand, he waited, his mind was irrational at the time and Ben's voice trying to stop his course of thinking didn't actually help, but it helped to waste his time until Five was leaving the building.

"Hey, hey Five, wait!" Why does the little bitch is always in a rush?

"What do you want? I don't have the time for your..."

"Just wait!" He screamed, taking his hand the way Dad taught them, so he couldn't bend space at his will "It's something really important, and I think it could help us" that caught Fives attention.

"It better be quick, I have a deal to make" Smiling for his victory, the tallest guided his brother to his manor.

.  
.  
.

It wasn't really difficult to take him to a private part, saying he needed private time with the "young soul" so he could guide him to a better future, that made Five chuckle like four times, to others he just said he needed to talk with his younger brother about their Dad's will, things like that, until finally they reached the room Klaus wanted.

"So... What is it?" His brother asked while trying to set his hand free.

That made Klaus laugh, like Ben said, he didn't even have a plan, just the start of one.

"You know... I don't really know"

"What?"

"I just wanted to have your attention... just for a moment" Five tried even harder to set himself free "Stop trying to get away, this time isn't going to happen"

"Are you fucking high? Because you are not making any—" 

Enough. He didn't want a lecture about what's wrong in his life, he already has Ben to do that. So pulling Five against his body, taking him from the nape, he kissed his lips and little screams from Five started to sound.

"Open your goddamn mouth"  
"What the fuck do you think—"

Once again he toke his opportunity, this time running his tongue all over his brother little mouth, has he always been this tiny?  
He felt a fist hit is chest, maybe Five forgot that Klaus too was a member of the academy, so it didn't actually hurt. Once the tallest decided to separate, Five seemed different, less collected, distracted maybe.

"Now, we have two ways this could go, you cooperate and everything goes smoothly or you decide to be the little brat that you have always been"  
"Fuck you"  
"That's what I'm gonna do to you"

Klaus would have loved to be on top of a bed, or a couch, or a chair, anything really, but his insufferable brother would run away as soon as he saw the chance, so the best he could do was to «kiss» him, that distracted him, making him loose sense of himself.  
Five made a huff sound when his body ended up in the floor.

"This isn't funny, cut the cra—"  
"Shut up"

His mind is rusty, but he can still remember how Dad would be in front of everyone, telling to keep Fives mind distracted so he couldn't jump. Taking both of his hands now restricting him, and letting wet kisses all over Fives neck while he struggles to get out is when a sense of irritation makes present Klaus show's it by bitting him hard on a side of the neck.  
Five stops moving, and tenses his hands, closes his thighs hard, if Klaus wasn't paying attention he might haven't heard the little whine coming from his brother. He found a weak point, and he's gonna exploited.

He bites once more, just as hard, getting the same reaction, but this time he doesn't backs up immediately, he stays with his teeth sinker there, hearing his brother breathing go irregular.  
He let's go and waits for a reaction, this time his brother seems more resigned to the reality, he's eyes expressing confusion but at least he stopped fighting, and Klaus is an impatient man, he gets even more on top of Five, making his brother being in front of the bulge on his pants.

He holds his brother head, making it get in touch with his clothed cock, he hears a angry sound coming from Five, but Klaus doesn't mind, his brother must want this, after all his hands are free and he could easily disappear in a flash of blue.  
Klaus presses again with more force, the kid seems to get the hint and uses his mouth to pull down the others pants, founding out the he didn't had any underwear, Klaus dick exit from his clothed prison excited, hitting Five's forehead.

He takes a hand full of Fives hair, without patience, directing his mouth to Klaus cock "Open up big enough for Daddy" he can see the fear and confusion, even a bit of anger on Five's beautiful green eyes while he rubs the tip of his dick against the closed mouth, just waiting.

Five seems to contemplate his options, and actually seems ready to jump, so his brother takes his hand again, shaking his head like he has disappointed. And then he knows, there isn't any exit. Five opens his mouth, trying not to feel ashamed, licking the head of the cock in front of him, more curious about tasting than actually give pleasure.

"First time?" Klaus asks with a mocking tone that makes Five wanna bite him, he's about to scream to get that disgusting dick out of his face when Klaus thrust into his mouth, making him gag, the tears start to form on his long eyelashes, he tries to get away, but the hand that has his hair just pulls harder, making him swallow, but Klaus knows he can take it, one of the lessons was not to choke, so he goes deeper, Five makes a sound like a cry, while opening his throat to him, and now he feels the wetness and heat more, he could even say the way his teeth rub against the low part of his cock is pleasurable.

But Five looks like he needs some encouragement to start a rithm, so using his hips he starts to move "come on Fivey, just a little more and my cock would be all inside, be a good boy for Daddy" Five whines when his hair is petted with such a careness, and even if it's fake, he would take the love, so he opens more, trying and successing on shallowing all of Klaus on his mouth, the surprised expression that his brothers gift him, sets him off.

"You truly are tiny, just... I can see my dick in your throat" he let's go of the hand, if Five disappears then it was worth seeing him like takes, he touches Five's neck, trying to feel himself, but as soon as Five seems to move he remembers that people need to breathe, so he goes out.

"Just like that baby, let's go again" He starts to thrust, face fucking little number Five, and the kid just seems to enjoy it, savoring the precum with such an eagerness, but this is not what he wants. He wants Five to remember that he's not above anyone else.

So he goes faster, feeling Five's troath close around him when he is about to choke, making it more tight, he is about to give up on getting Five to cooperate when he feels his brother tongue starting to lick him everytime he goes out, even sucking his top, at some point, he even used his hand to stimulate the base of his cock.  
He started to feel the need for more friction, faster. So rather aggressively Klaus pushes the little hand so he could move at his own velocity.

He cums on Fives face. Enjoying the way his cum decorates his brother face, he looks utterly confused now and what a cute face is that one.

"Now little brother..." He takes Fives check, looking at him with lust masked as love "Take your clothes off"

He was ready for Five bitting back, fighting, but instead a little smile on his lips, almost melancholic tells him that his brother finally understood what was happening "Ok"

Five takes his time, like he didn't had to go anywhere else after this, but he never met Klaus gaze.

He didn't untied the tie, just loosed up the knot and opened the shirt, taking the shorts and his underwear off. Number Four didn't felt like he wanted to be fooled, so he toke the tie from Five's neck, and tied both of his hands at his back, once satisfied with his work, he smiled.

Klaus hands at first where just exploring, rubbing against Five porcelain skin, looking like a doll, a perfect doll with pink checks and red lips (even if that was Klaus fault), but once he reach Five's cute little nipples, the boy started squirming under his touch trying to stop the thumb rubbing against his areolas. Klaus got back to bitting his neck, Five once again closed his thighs, trying to protect his erection from his brothers eyes, which had the exact opposite effect, the hands leave his nipples alone and start to go lower, passing by his tummy in a delicate way, like Five was fragile, then they went to touch his thighs, rubbing circles slowly, Five was breathing hard, attentive of every move from the seancé.

"Five" the call making him look at his brothers eyes and that was a mistake, his legs where separated with such a force that he gasped.

"Oh... It's so small, are you sure it's a dick?" Five felt his blood rush to his cheeks "I'm so sure I was double your size at thirteen" The boy doesn't doubt it.

"Shut up"  
"But it's so tiny"

He takes Fives little dick with two fingers and his thumb, thumb making circles on the head, getting wet with the boy's precum, playing with it, rubbing both his thumb and index finger together.

"Soooooo... I don't have lubricant in here, but we aren't gonna need it"

Klaus just laugh before spreading his legs, he kisses Fives thighs delicately, then he decides to focus on the right one, kissing and bitting, staring at Fives little cock, seeing how it starts to let a lot of precum, making his own penis hard, Klaus gives it a kiss at the tip, licking all the way to Five's balls.  
He wants to make his brother cry, so he takes one on his mouth, sucking, hearing how his brother starts to have a difficult time with his breathing.

He leaves it, so he can go lower, seeing the little hole that he wants to stuff. He smirks before kissing, the legs around his face tremble, shaking with anxiety of maybe fear, he doesn't thinks about it. Sooner that later his tongue was licking the rim.

"Mmh, Klaus" His left hand went to lock the base of Fives little dick.

"What are you—" the boy cuts himself with a moan when he feels the tongue go inside him, touching him in a way he haven't touch in so long, making some tears get stuck on his eyelashes.

"Ah! Wait—" But Klaus won't wait longer, those 20 years were enough, he's practically making out with Five's entrance, making the boy squirm and moan.

Five was enjoying himself, even when his hands were tied and he was restricted, so when he felt a finger go inside him, he yelp, surprised for the suden introduction, but the pain was bearable.

After a while he had four fingers inside him constantly hitting his prostate, begging his brother for release, and his eyes shut, having an inside battle, because it felt too good, but it also hurt like hell.

"Call me Daddy and I would let you cum"

And that was so unfair, he's the oldest, if anything Klaus should be calling him daddy but, he feels so close.

"Please Dadd—Ah! Daddy let me... Let me cum" 

He never thought of seeing such a depredator smile on his brother face, he's toughs got interrupted by a final thrust against his prostate and a shout leaving his lungs while he cums.

He's nervous, Five Hargreeves is nervous.  
It's just that Klaus isn't exactly small, he just choke on his fucking dick for god's sake, so he's allowed to be nervous, but feeling the tip of Klaus cock against his hole, even if he's just putting a little pressure on it, not actually inside or thrusting, the heat, is more than enough to made him wanna cry.

Klaus kisses his shoulder, making a trace of kisses all the way until his penis, giving a little kiss to his tip, trying to distract him, just like Dad taught his siblings to do when facing him. But his mind can't get distracted just by those small acts, his mind is focused on how much bigger is Klaus to his own fingers and that scared him, but he needs to relax or this is never going to end.

So he breaths slowly, thinking about the others pains he had faced, and then a sharp pain in his ass, the grith is too much and tears start to flow from his eyes.

"Aw, your sobs sound so cute" Five feels him go inside slowly and it hurts so much.  
"Do it already!" He screams between sobs.

And Klaus laughs, taking both sides of Fives hips thrusting, going as deep as Five's body let's him, moaning because Five is so tight, and the heat is making him crazy, is like Five was born to be a bottom.

Klaus takes his time, leaning his forehead against Five's chest, breathing heavenly, one hand still pressing his brother to the floor.  
Breaths heavily, and starts to go out, slowly, just exiting like one inch, because he doesn't want to stop feeling his small brother.  
Five whines so loud, so perfect, that he's sure that the children of destiny are on the door, trying to see and hear.

Klaus stops thinking, and starts to thrust, without any rithm, but he wants to go deeper to bottom out, to feel his abdomen hitting Five's ass.

"Hips up, baby, come on, Daddy needs more"

To Klaus it was a total surprise when his brother actually made it, he put his hips up, moaning a quiet 'yes, Daddy' that made him throb inside the boy. He made a hard trust and Five fucking screamed, but he was finally inside, all of him.

"Klaus... Daddy, I feel too full" so Klaus opened his eyes, and before him, Five was a master piece.  
Five Hargreeves was known for always being collected. But right now, covered in cum, with his cheeks so flustered, the mark of his past tears evident, lips puffed, open letting his quiet moans be listen, bleeding a little for the bites Five gave himself, green eyes full of unleashed tears, filled with lust, his chest with bites mimicking the ones on his neck and shoulders, nipples puffed too, sensitive to the touch. But the best part, the best part was Fives stomach, with a bump there. Klaus takes his hand to the bulge touching carefully.

"Mmhg" his brother makes a sound of discomfort.

"God, you're so small, look, look Five!" And Five does it, opens his eyes and his words got stuck on his throat when he saw his stomach, he feels how his dick got harder, almost throbbing, he never knew he had a size kink.

"Oh shit... Klaus... Fuck me, please" 

Klaus toke Fives hips with such force he's so sure that Five will end up with bruises, moving, exiting almost the ten and half inches of Klaus cock, going back inside, thrusting so hard that he heard a small tud when Five's head hitted the ground.

Five wasn't trying to stop his whines like earlier, not when the image of Klaus cock was leaving and filling his stomach on a franatic rithm, before he even knew he was crying again, so close to his orgasm.

Between shouts and moans, groans and whines, Klaus came inside his brother, and Five stopped thinking for a few seconds, feeling loved and full, at his highest on a very long time, but reality crushed him after he came, the dried cum on his face and the weight of Klaus on top of him...  
And he wanted to cry, cry and be safe on his room, he has dedicated his life to save his stupid siblings and this is how they paid him?

Five just sighs while Klaus collects himself, just waiting until his brother gets out of him, so he can just disappear in a shine of blue.


End file.
